Hideaway349
Udo Hookenshield, otherwise known as Hideaway349, is a silver Inkling who is the very first hero born from the entire cast of heroes. He is a blacksmith who also knows defensive magic. Category:Tank Category:Magic Category:Spirits Category:Sea Category:Winter Category:Good Legions Category:Descendants of Wisdom Appearance Hideaway349 has silver hair and gray eyes, being of his age and heavenly core respectively. He wears the Twisty Headband, the Steel Platemail, and the Power Boots Mk I. He also wears the Classic Shorts, just like most of the cast. Behavior & Personality Hideaway349 usually refrains from combat(unless it deals with dragons). However, if he has to fight(especially dragons), he will, but only to protect the realms. When he isn't fighting, he is crafting, usually by himself. Involvement In the mid-1900s, Hideaway349 has always been an honest person from start to finish of the 1960s. He always listened to others and disregarded insults. All of this came from his greatest virtue: patience. However one day, he encountered some nasty dragons wanting to destroy the very home he loves, assaulting the place of his former job, the movie theater. Not wanting this go to ashes, Hideaway fought the dragons by grabbing a sledgehammer. He defeated the dragons single-handedly, but soon, he looked at the sledgehammer he had and remembered something that was very important to him. This passion was blacksmithing. He kept the sledgehammer and started from scratch, seeing on what he could do. He went through blueprints and followed them one by one, but eventually, he came up with his masterpiece. He invented what Frank uses today, a Tool Adjuster! This had multiple uses; a screwdriver, a wrench, and a hammer. That was the very first Tool Adjuster, and soon, Hideaway349 heard of more and more versions of Tool Adjusters, having different or more uses. Above all, Hideaway349 was pleased. As always though, there's nothing that evil can't find out about. In 2013, Zoe Smith discovered the Tool Adjusters, and wanted one for herself. With them, she would be able to do almost anything, so she scammed Hideaway349 by "offering" a new home... This new home turned out to be a desolate cottage and Zoe soon sent out her troops to kill Hideaway349. As soon as Hideaway349 found out about Zoe's dastardly scheme, he felt desperate, but soon found out about an easy solution: the elemental advantage! Hideaway349 soon learned through the arts of the Magic element, and now that he's here with both professions, he will be able to protect the realms. Zoe by then never realized that one can never be too old to learn. Battle Statistics Traits Trait(Rank 0) Bulwark, Immune to Positive Effect Removal, Super Attuned Trait(Rank 1) Dragon Hater Trait(Rank 3) Status Caster: Self 100% Damage Mirror Trait(Rank 5) Immune to Torture Relics Armor, Shield Battle Skills Default Skills Enchanted Hammer Physical New Tricks Magic Skill Set 1 Old Man's Wisdom Magic|All Enemies|Remove Positive and 1 Random Torture Effect|Non-Damage Vigilant Slam Special|One Enemy|50% Mega Stun Easy Armor Magic|Self|100% Damage Mirror Skill Set 2 Abnormal Mobility Magic|All Enemies|Total Damage Reduction|Self Pierce Flesh Crusher Special|One Enemy|50% Mega Stun and 1 Random Negative Effect Medium Armor Magic|Self|100% Shield and Regeneration Skill Set 3 Trusty Sorcery Magic|All Enemies|Remove Positive and 1 Random Torture Effect Organ Stopper Special|One Enemy|Daze and Double Stun Difficult Armor Magic|Self|100% Damage Mirror and Pierce Skill Set 4 Counter-Terrorism Special|Self|Mechanical Hater|Torture Immunity All Allies Memorable Fate Magic|All Enemies|Remove Positive Effects and Curse System Fracturer Special|One Enemy|Double Mega Stun Outrageous Armor Magic|Self|100% Damage Mirror, Precision, and Pierce Special Skill Sacred Wisdom Special|Self|Remove Negative Effects, Double Life, and Mega Taunt Books and Reasons Spirits He no longer has a physical body ever since taking a class for magic. This is a reason for collecting as many resources as possible, but this is also because of his heavenly core. Sea Hideaway349 looks for the most resources around the seas. Whatever he can get, he can provide more customers with armor, weapons, etc. Winter In the winter, he looks for more supplies so that he may be able to make more tools. He has a limited supply throughout the years, so he tends to look for hundreds of resources. Good Legions He has an easy to tell code of honor and focuses on others' satisfaction rather than his own. This makes him a generous old man, whatever the cost may be. Weaknesses Age Being the oldest hero, Hideaway349 has a very limited ability to do what he needs to do. Even so, he is doing his best, so expect some vigilance. Lack of Bonds towards Dragons Hideaway349 had an awful history with dragons, so it'll be hard for him to get along with them easily. Even if it's a friendly dragon, he will have trust issues. This is a flaw because there are times when Hideaway349 finds a dragon and may see it as a potential threat. Weak to an Army of Gun Wielders Hideaway349 has a limited range with his sledgehammer, so guns will do him in. This is what caused him to take a training slot in Magic as an attempt to overcome this weakness, but the task of defeating them may be too hard for Hideaway to handle. Trivia Category:Armor Users Category:Shield Users